


Das Beste, was mir je passiert ist

by eurydike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Alec saugt jedes kleine Detail von ihm in sich auf und will wirklich,wirklichnicht gehen. Nein, stattdessen will er ihn küssen, ihn an sich ziehen, seinen Duft einatmen und die weiche, sonnenwarme Haut auf seinen Lippen schmecken.Und weil er ein Mann der Tat ist, tut er genau das.





	Das Beste, was mir je passiert ist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best thing (that's ever been mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706116) by [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian). 



> Lang ist’s her. Völlig überraschend habe ich Gefallen an "Shadowhunters" und somit an Magnus Bane und Alec Lightwood gefunden. Nachdem ich nun auch noch auf Geschichten gestoßen bin, die mich zum Übersetzen inspirieren, kann ich natürlich nicht widerstehen.

Alec will nicht gehen. 

Denn er weiß, dass er, sobald er geht, gleich wieder die Rollen übernehmen wird, die sich ihm eingebrannt haben: diejenige des beschützenden großen Bruders, die des gehorsamen Kriegers und die des Leiters des New Yorker Instituts. 

Zugegeben, er liebt seine Arbeit, er weiß, dass er gut darin ist, und für seine Geschwister würde er sterben, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres in seinem Leben: mehr als Dämonen zu vernichten, sich um die Angelegenheiten des Rats zu scheren und sich für andere aufzuopfern.

Jetzt hat er etwas eigenes, etwas _nur für sich_ – Alec weiß, wie egoistisch das ist, aber er kann etwas, bei dem er außer sich ist vor Freude, nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Du gehst also?“

Als Alec sich umdreht, sieht er Magnus an der Balustrade lehnen, die ins Wohnzimmer führt. Das Licht der Morgensonne fällt in Sprenkeln quer über den Boden, badet den Raum in winzige Glitzerflöckchen und tüncht Magnus‘ bronzefarbene Haut in ein warmes Gold. Den dunkelvioletten Morgenrock aus Seide trägt er locker um die Taille zusammengebunden, im hereinfallenden Licht wirkt der Stoff, als würde er Wellen schlagen. Da er sich noch nichts reingeschmiert hat, sind Magnus‘ Haare leicht zerzaust vom Schlaf, und auch Schmuck, Makeup und Glitzer sucht man vergebens.

Alec saugt jedes kleine Detail von ihm in sich auf und will wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht gehen. Nein, stattdessen will er ihn küssen, ihn an sich ziehen, seinen Duft einatmen und die weiche, sonnenwarme Haut auf seinen Lippen schmecken. 

Und weil er ein Mann der Tat ist, tut er genau das.

Magnus brummt anerkennend, und die dadurch entstehende Vibration wandert von ihren aufeinander gelegten Lippen bis ganz hinunter zu Alecs Zehen.

Ja, denkt Alec zwischen zwei trägen Küssen, hier könnte er ewig bleiben.

„Müsstest du dich nicht für eine Sitzung vorbereiten?“, erkundigt sich Magnus, als sie die Lippen irgendwann voneinander lassen, und lacht leise, als Alec seinen Kopf ächzend am Hals des Hexenmeisters vergräbt.

„Keine Lust...“, nuschelt er bockig und kann sich bei Magnus‘ Glucksen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das sehe ich“, sagt Magnus gedehnt, mit einer Stimme, die noch immer etwas heiser klingt vom Schlaf und gleichzeitig ausgesprochen belustigt. 

Alec würde wirklich gern hier bleiben und den Tag mit Magnus verbringen, aber er weiß, dass er das nicht kann und Magnus‘ eigener Terminkalender ebenfalls brechend voll ist – der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt so früh schon wach ist –, also atmet er ein letztes Mal bestimmt aus und richtet sich auf.

„Komm, wir fahren weg“, sagt er, und sobald die Worte seine Lippen verlassen haben, merkt er, dass sie nicht einfach nur eine gedankenlose, spontane Idee sind.

_Wenn man sich keine Zeit dafür nehmen kann, was einem wichtig ist..._

Magnus ist Alec wichtig. Daran soll Magnus nie zweifeln müssen.

„Bald“, fährt er leise fort und zeichnet mit den Daumen Kreise auf den Stoff bei Magnus‘ Hüfte. „Wenn alles wieder ruhiger ist. Dann gehen wir weg, wohin auch immer du willst. Kein Telefon, keine Arbeit. Nur du und ich.“

Von Magnus kommt erst nur ein Brummen, dann lehnt er sich nach vorn, lässt seine Lippen sachte über die von Alec gleiten und hört dabei nie auf zu lächeln.

„Das hört sich gut an, Shadowhunter.“


End file.
